


Picnic and Everything That Follows

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: But I Love Them, M/M, This is mostly dialogues cause I don't know how to describe stuff, Yes im writing fluff, and shitty, and they deserve to be happy for once, i don't know how to write fluff, i know its cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: We’re going on a picnic,” Ghazul lifted the brown wicker basket, a wide smile smeared across his face.





	Picnic and Everything That Follows

A soft knock on the door woke Ganda up from his rushing thoughts. He looked up, taking his eyes off the screen in front of him, checking who the guest was. In a split second, without him realizing, his lips curved into a smile.

"W-what are you doing here?” he asked, caught off-guard, “did you call me? I haven’t checked my phone since this morning.”

“Nah, I just happened to be on the neighborhood, thought I asked you out to lunch,” Ghazul entered the office, scanning the room before eventually deciding to take a seat on a chair across Ganda’s desk, “how’s that sound?”

“Let me finish this report first,” Ganda pointed at his laptop, “my lunch break is not for another 10 minutes.”

Ghazul nodded, leaning back against his chair. He crossed his legs, paying close attention to the man in front of him. There was something funny and adorable about Ganda, about how he tried so hard to pay attention to his works; Ghazul knew full well that Ganda hates being watched, he found it uncomfortable and hard to concentrate, but that didn’t stop Ghazul from gluing his eyes on him. Ganda tried to steal a glance now and then, and Ghazul always managed to catch his gaze for a split second. Ganda sighed, he tried focusing on his work harder, his eyebrow knitted together, the skin in his forehead scrunched down, his eyes piercing against the screen. 

Ghazul chuckled.

…

Throughout the ride, Ghazul refused to tell Ganda about where they were going despite the fact that Ganda was the one behind the wheel. “Drive downtown,” was the only direction Ghazul gave him. Ghazul rarely take Ganda to eat at one of those fine dining restaurants downtown, not even for their anniversary, he was never the kind of person who enjoys eating in such place, so it was a bit like uncharted territory for Ganda. 

Ganda couldn’t contain his curiosity, he kept yapping about, naming several restaurants and cafes, hoping it would eventually land him the answer. Ghazul stayed silent, not taking his eyes off the screen of his phone. His little smirk eventually irritates Ganda, it was a good thing he was the one holding on to the steering wheel if not, he might have already slapped the man across the face.

…

“Park there,” Ghazul eventually broke the silence, pointing the parallel parking line along the city park. Ganda looked at him, confused, eyebrows knitted together in question;  _ where the hell are they gonna eat? _

“Just do as I say,” Ghazul marked, as if he was reading Ghazul mind.

It didn’t take long after Ganda turn the ignition off for Ghazul to hopped out his car and went straight to the back of the car, “open the trunk,” he ordered.

Ghazul had pulled the last strand of Ganda’s curiosity. Ganda got out of the car in one quick motion, finding Ghazul unpacking a basket from the back of the car,  _ oh,  _ he thought.

“We’re going on a picnic,” Ghazul lifted the brown wicker basket, a wide smile smeared across his face.

_ I just happened to be on the neighborhood, my ass,  _ Ganda sneered,  _ there’s no way Ghazul is pulling this out on a whim, he must’ve already planned this days before. _

“C’mon,” Ghazul stuck out his left arm, waiting for Ganda to take it. 

Ganda chuckled, taking Ghazul by his hand, letting him lead the way into the park. 

…

Ganda hugged the basket as he watched Ghazul spread a red and white gingham cloth across the grass. He still didn’t believe the sight; Ghani Zulham, prepping for a picnic, it wasn’t something you expect to see every day. He was still trying to remember what brought up this picnic decision because he knew that Ghani wasn’t a big fan of outdoor activity. Then he remembered; a few days ago, they were watching a rerun of a classic British rom-com on their tv, there was this particular scene where the two lovers when for a picnic and he absent-mindedly mentioned how it would be nice if sometimes he and Ghazul went for a picnic. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, he didn’t think that Ghazul was paying attention. Ganda smiled at his partner.

“Here,” Ghazul sat down, taping down the space next to him.

Ganda helped Ghazul taking the food out one by one; 4 pieces of sandwiches wrapped in a Ziploc bag, a Tupperware filled with potato salad, an apple pie, and a bottle of white wine. Ganda still couldn’t believe Ghazul went through all of those troubles to prep all this. Ganda eventually decided to lean in, placing a soft kiss on Ghazul’s cheek.

Ghazul, who was in the middle of pouring the wine into a plastic cup, was caught off guard.

“Thank you,” Ganda said, his lips curving into a sweet grin.

...

“You ever think about getting married?”

That question slipped out of Ghazul lips all of a sudden. He didn’t face Ganda, his eyes focusing on the old building across the street; the city hall.

Ganda turned to the man, not taking much consideration into his answer, which was; “yes, of course.”

“To me?” 

Ganda almost choked on his sandwich, quickly bringing his glass up and taking a gulp of the drink, “I-i guess?” he replied nervously, “why are you asking me this?”

“I don’t know, just general wandering.”

Ghazul still couldn’t take his eyes off the city hall across the street, since the first time they sat down, there have been two newly-wedded couple taking pictures in front of the building. Ghazul was never usually distracted, he didn't usually drown in a daydream, or spent a long time wondering about possible scenarios on how his future would go on. But this particular time was different. There was something about those happy couples that made Ghazul’s mind spaced out into wonders.

Ghazul turned his head to face Ganda, then, out of nowhere, he asked; “You wanna get married?”

“What?!” Ganda spat out his drink, spilling on the brand new fabric. He looked straight into Ghazul eyes with a head full of emerging questions, “like right now?”

“Yeah,” Ghazul nodded, unusually laid back, as if he didn’t just drop a freaking bomb between them, “we could just pop up at the city hall there. No-fuss.”

“Ghani, are you mad?!”

“What? You don’t want to marry me?”

“I-i do! Of course,” Ganda panicked, putting down his meals, he shifted to face Ghazul, “it’s just—we can't just get married now, can we?”

Ghazul muffled a laugh.

“What?” Ganda asked, clueless.

“You said ‘I do’,” Ghazul giggled like a child.

“Ghani!” Ganda slapped Ghazul across the arm, still under panic, “It’s not funny.”

“Is that a no?”

“No—wait—yes—no?!” Ganda was pretty sure that by the time his brain had stopped working due to the overflow of information. He tried coming up with an excuse, “W-we don’t even have rings“

“We’ll get rings later, that's just formalities.”

Ganda's eyes widened in a way he never thought they could, still couldn’t believe the route this conversation had taken. What the hell was Ghazul thinking, how could he be so persistent about a decision as unplanned as this? He was in loss of words; “I-“

“You love me?” Ghazul asked calmly.

“I do.”

“Then let’s do this,” Ghazul stood up, looking down at Ganda, reaching his hand out, “it won't take long, an hour tops. We’ll be hitched before the end of your lunch break.”

_ “You’re crazy, Ghani Zulham.” _

_ ... _

Ganda looked at his reflection in the mirror before wetting his hand on the running water and run them across his face, still couldn’t believe that Ghazul actually talked him into this. He felt his heart rushing with liters of blood being pumped in such a hurry. God, he was shaking. He stole a glance at the bathroom window behind him, actually considering the option of running away before eventually hitting himself in the head for being such a colossal idiot.  _ You’re doing this because you love him, and you'll do anything for him,  _ he kept telling himself that, recalling all the reasons why he fell in love with Ghani in the first place, in a hindsight, this was not bad at all. He got to marry the man he’s madly in love with, he got to spend to rest of his life with him, he gets to build a family together, maybe have a child or two-

_ STOP.  _ He stopped his train of thoughts before it went further. 

Ganda checked himself in front of the mirror for one more time, making sure he look, at the very least, decent. He drew a long breath, straightening his posture up, then he stepped out of the bathroom.

The first thing Ganda saw when opening the door was Ghazul, standing there, next to the judge who would officiate their marriage. Just then, everything felt right.

“Have you prepared your vows?” the judge asked.

Ghazul nodded, then he turned to Ganda who stood there in confusion.

“Was I supposed to prepare a vow?”

Ghazul smiled, “it’s okay, you don’t have to, it’s all just-“

“-Formalities,” Ganda finished his sentence. He nodded, fixing his stance.

“Mr. Zulham will you please read your vow?”

Ghazul pulled out what looks like an old piece of receipt from his pocket, his handwriting smeared across the paper. Ghazul cleared his throat, looking at Ganda one more time, smiling, then proceeded to read his vow;

“Ganda, for the past few months, you have made me felt like I am the happiest man on earth, and it would be an honor for me to have the chance to make you the happiest man on earth for the rest of our lives. I may not be wise and I’m not gonna be the one to save the day but, look in my eyes, and know this; today I’m making a commitment, to you, and to the rest of our future, that no matter how bad things get, I will always be there for you, I’ll cherish you, and I’ll take care of you, in sickness and in health. I love you more and more each day. And I don’t think I will ever be able to stop.”

“Mr. Hamdan, is there something you would like to say?”

Ganda nodded, drawing in a shaky breath, wiping the tears in Ghazul’s cheek with his sleeve, “Ghani, I’m not good with words,” he confessed, he tried to put something together off the top of his head. He took Ghazul by his hand, then he said with a sudden ease “with this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. I will light your way into darkness for I will be the candle. Today, I ask you to be mine.”

The judge’s eyes widened at Ganda’s surprisingly poetic words, she couldn’t believe that Ganda just put those words together. But then Ghazul spoke up, feeling like those words were oddly familiar, “was that from Corpse Bride?”

Ganda laughed, “yes.”

The judge turned to Ghazul, who was now feeling a little less nervous after Ganda said his vow, “Do you, Ghani Zulham, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

Ghazul was a sobbing mess at this point, his lips still curving into a big smile, “I do.”

“and you Ganda Hamdan, do you take-“

“I do!” Ghazul exclaimed in excitement, cutting the judge off.

** _You may kiss the groom._ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is parallel with two others that I've written if you pay close attention.


End file.
